Formas de amar
by Chiryta
Summary: Recopilación de one shorts creados por mi con centro la pareja Ichiruki One short 5 up!
1. Aunque no me puedas ver

Sinopsis: A ella ya nadie le ve, pero aun así… siempre vuelve aunque el alma se rompe en pedazos.

**Aun si no me puedes ver**

Era una tarde lluviosa, saltaba por diferentes edificios. No estaba a cargo de Karakura pero aun así ella volvía siempre. ¿Por qué volvía? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de venir cada día?

"_No lo sabe"_

Siempre buscaba en diferentes parte, en diferentes rincones y en distintas casas, pero siempre evitaba una casa, la de ella. Siempre tenía el temor de verle allí. Esa tarde quería saber, tenía que saber si ya había continuado.

"_Tonta"_

Era obvio que tenía que continuar, ya habían pasado dos años, y ella no había vuelto. Además jamás le dijo un _"te esperare"_ eso nunca existió. Se acercó a la ventana del departamento de la muchacha, de su compañera de batallas, de su amiga y rival. Estaba sirviendo te en una pequeña mesa de centro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una gran sonrisa. Su sonrisa era su lamento.

"_Quería llorar"_

Su amiga giro hacia la ventana, ella se asustó pero recordó que no podían verle, sintió una puerta abrirse, era la del baño. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no quería ver. Escucho la voz de un hombre pero no pudo identificarlo ya que junto con su voz se escuchó un trueno. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y su corazón se detuvo. Era el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados. Apoyo su mano en el vidrio y una lagrima cayo amargamente pero fue enjuagada por las gotas de agua. Él miro el vidrio y abrió sus ojos fuertemente. Se acercó corriendo.

"_Lamento el haber venido. Que tengas una prospera y feliz vida."_

Vio esas palabras escritas, Inoue se le acerco y apoyo su mano en su hombro. Él se asustó y volteo a verle. Ella estaba ahí. No le importo, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo. Debía estar en algún lugar, la chica que había esperado hasta el día de hoy tenía que estar ahí… Rukia tenía que estar ahí.

Ella corría por las calles no quería saltar los edificios, resbalo y cayó al suelo, se quedó allí un momento; sentía que le faltaba el aire y creía que su corazón estaba en el suelo. Él había continuado, él había avanzado hacia el futuro, había dado vuelta la página. Ella era la tonta que seguía en la misma página, con temor de voltearla. No quería voltear la página.

"_No quería perder la esperanza"_

"_Esperanza"_ era a lo que se aferraba, pero ya no más. Se levantó y se encontró al frente de la casa de él. Vio el poste donde dio sus poderes de shinigami, donde había hecho ese lazo con él. Ese lazo que estaba desapareciendo.

"_Que ya no existía"_

Sonrió melancólica y amargamente, no sabía que hacia ahí, se sintió más tonta de lo que era. Esperaba algo que nunca llegaría, quería oír palabras que jamás serian dichas. Quería un abrazo que no estaba y quería un amor que jamás existió. Cerró los ojos y fue a la habitación de él. Miro cada detalle. Todo estaba igual, su cama, su escritorio, el aroma… ese aroma que había extrañado. Abrió el closet y vio los futones como ella los había dejado la última vez. Apoyo sus codos y comenzó a llorar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella se paró, seco sus lágrimas y se quedó quieta. Él ya no la veía.

"_Ella no existía en su vida"_

Nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando lo vio, estaba todo empapado al igual que ella. Ichigo vio su ventana abierta y fue directamente a asomarse, suspiro y volteo. Se quedó viendo donde estaba ella. Su corazón se aceleró, aunque no la veía su mirada estaba justo allí, en ella, en sus ojos como si supiera donde estaban. Nuevamente suspiro. Ella volvió a llorar.

"_Ya no había nada"_

Se acercó a él sin miedo y lo acaricio, como una brisa veraniega. Suspiro como la suave brisa de primavera. Y susurro en su oído como el viento susurra. Comenzó a alejarse de él y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"_Daño"_

Estaba siendo egoísta ¿Por qué seguía viniendo? Ella no era de su mundo, ella nunca había pertenecido ahí, pero aun así estaba ahí. Por él. Para él. Comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente los dos. Ella más fuerte cada vez y él se secaba las lágrimas. Ella no podía más, el dolor era grande y el amor insoportable. Quería besarlo, quería que le besara. Quería que le abrazara y que le dijera que la amaba. Que estaba en casa de Inoue por la escuela… pero eso jamás llegaría. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y siguió llorando. Unos brazos la rodearon, giro y vio a Matsumoto a su lado. Ella en un intento trato de besarlo, pero no podía porque su amiga se lo impedía, la jalaba para irse. Ella le decía _"por favor… déjame"_ pero era un ruego sordo. Comenzó a decir su nombre, con casa célula de su ser, con cada fuerza de su corazón. Quería llegar a él, pero sentía que estaba demasiado lejos. Estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella, comenzó a gritar su nombre pero él no escuchaba. Se desesperó, comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte, con lágrimas más gruesas. Su garganta comenzaba a arder, Matsumoto la soltó al ver su desesperación.

"_Mírame por favor"_

Se arrodillo y se apoyó en sus piernas, seguía llorando. _"Te amo, Idiota"_ decía una y otra vez. _"Realmente te amo ¿Por qué no me ves?"_ Dijo apartando su rostro de sus brazos mojados. _"¡Ichigo!"_ grito y vio que él abrió sus ojos, miro a diferentes lados buscando algo que no veía. Ella se paró y se puso frente él. _"¡Ichigo!" _gritaba y él, como susurro escuchaba su nombre, lejano y casi sordo, pero escuchaba.

"_Era su voz"_

Ella cayó de rodillas cansada de gritar, seguía llorando. Matsumoto salió de la habitación esperándole afuera. No podía gritar más.

"_No más"_

Levanto su rostro y sonrió, _"quiero volar…contigo"_ dijo bajando nuevamente la cabeza, Ichigo miro hacia donde estaba ella, escucho su voz más fuerte. Poco a poco algo era visible en su habitación, algo negro y blanco, que se movía levemente.

"_No quiero vivir más años sin ti"_

"_Ichigo…"_ dijo en susurro, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, y la vio. Por fin la volvió a ver, _"¿será una ilusión?"_ pensó. Se agacho y se puso frente ella. No quería decir su nombre, tantas noches diciendo y gritando su nombre que se había cansado. Estaba cansado de ser engañado por su corazón. _"¿podrá ser?"_ estiro sus brazos, pidiendo, rogando que no fuera caer al suelo. Ella sintió unos brazos rodearla, sintió un pecho cálido y un corazón latiendo fuertemente. Se aferró a él y lloro más fuerte. Él la abrazaba fuertemente, sintiendo que si la soltaba ella se iría nuevamente. Matsumoto veía la escena, cerró silenciosamente la ventana y se fue a la Sociedad de Almas dejando a aquellos afortunados que podían volver a verse.


	2. Diario

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Diario.**

**POV'S Rukia**

_15 de Julio. (Mañana)_

Hoy es su cumpleaños, hoy quiero decirle lo que siento. Aunque no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo. Espero que si ya que llevo meses viéndole al lado de mi pupitre. Siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, rara vez hablamos pero cada vez que lo hacemos siento que hay una conexión tremenda… creo que podría decir que me enamore de él. Luego te aviso como me fue…

_15 de Julio (noche) _

Le conté lo que sentía y no me dijo nada. Fue tan difícil para mí decirle lo que sentía, le pedí que me acompañara al patio trasero, me miro desconcertado, todo el salón nos quedó viendo cuando se lo pedí. Dios creo que estoy volviendo a llorar… es que siento que se me rompió el corazón. Espere su respuesta unos 15 minutos. 15 minutos que fueron eternos. Y tan solo me dijo que no sabía que decir. Yo me fui corriendo, no fui capaz de escuchar el _"no me gustas"_

_20 de Julio_

Lo he estado evitando, sus miradas en el salón, moviendo mi mechón de un lado para otro para no mirarlo e ignorarlo. Pero me ha estado buscando como idiota. ¡Lo odio! Luego de todo lo que llore ¿me busca? Ichigo idiota, es un idiota del porte de… la torre de Tokio ¡y más grande!

_30 de Julio_

De la nada pasamos peleando, cuando me mira las mariposas vuelven a revolotear, ¡maldición! Ese imbécil hace que mi enojo se vaya en cinco segundo. Era verdad lo que decían del amor al odio hay una línea muy estrecha.

_5 de Agosto_

Hoy lo vi charlando con Inoue… siento que algo más se rompió en mi corazón ¿Por qué? Sigo teniendo estos sentimientos… él ya me rechazo y yo aún embobada con él. Siempre me han dicho que ellos dos son la pareja perfecta… siento cierta envidia, ella es bonita, tiene un cuerpo… envidiable, es tan amigable y tierna… en cambio yo… bueno no tengo curvas, paso muy desapercibida… mis ojos no son como los de ella, y al parecer ellos dos se llevan de maravilla no se sorprendería que fueran pareja… demonios… vuelvo a llorar.

_6 de Agosto_

Hoy no fui a la escuela, amanecí enferma. Me costó el no ir. Lo extrañe y mucho. Intente levantarme pero mis piernas no respondieron… me enamore de un idiota.

_28 de Agosto_

Lo siento, pero no había podido escribir, he estado muy débil. No he sabido nada de él… tal vez ya está con Inoue, están felices como las buenas parejas… tal vez siempre tuvo que ser así… él y ella. Al final ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y se lo dijo al mundo a viva voz mientras que yo callaba y me quedaba tras las sombras… merecen un buen final…

_10 de Septiembre_

Hoy vi al médico, y dijo que tenía una leve mejoría… no entiendo sus leves mejorías, pero no me interesa, mañana iré a la escuela. Me veo como una anciana de 500 años, con mantas en todo el cuerpo y tazas de té. Es gracioso.

_12 de septiembre_

Fui a la escuela y ahí estaba él, como siempre radiante, con su ceño fruncido. Tal vez es que estoy enferma pero me pareció ver que estaba preocupado por mí. Intento acercarse pero no pudo ya que todos se acercaron corriendo en el receso para preguntarme por mi estado. Me sentí integrada y me alegro un poco.

_14 de Septiembre_

Me invito a salir hoy en la noche… estoy nerviosa, dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que era necesario.

_14 de Septiembre_

No se por dónde empezar… fuimos al parque e intento hacerse el galán, me compro un jugo de fresa. (Divertido ¿no?) Luego estuvimos hablando, recordó cuando me le declare, el corazón se me acelero al máximo. Quería irme nuevamente corriendo, así que me levante y le dije que no recordara cosas innecesarias tomo mi brazo para detenerme y se puso frente mío. Balbuceo cosas que nunca pude comprender. Hasta que le vi el rostro, estaba sonrojado y me abrazo. Y luego de ello…

FIN POV'S Rukia

- ¡deja de leer mi diario! – grito la chica desde su cama

- pero déjame seguir _"luego de ello me beso fervientemente y no me dejo, sentí mis labios quemar al igual que mis mejillas"_ – decía el chico de cabellos naranjos.

- ¡Basta, Ichigo! – Grito tirándose encima de él - ¡eso es privado!

- solo quería saber cómo te hacía sentir mis besos –dijo soltando el diario y tomándola por la cintura –

- eso fue hace ya doce años –dijo sentándose en sus piernas –

- tres que dejamos la escuela, siete que termine de estudiar medicina y dos años de que estamos casados –respondió llevando sus labios a su cuello

- y uno de que somos padres – sonrió recordando a su pequeña –

El hombre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer, besos llenos de pasión y lujuria, en cambio ella llevo sus labios al óvulo de él y lo mordió.

- ¡Rukia! – dijo separándose y viendo su mujer saliendo de la habitación.

- eso es por leer MI diario – dijo la chica con el libro en la mano – ahora ir a ver a Masaki.

Oh si… prefería la vida alocada y segura con Rukia con cualquier otra chica que había conocido, de la nada se escuchó un llanto. Si… su alocada vida con sus dos amores de la vida, Su esposa y su hija.


	3. La Razón

**La Razón.**

Estaban en un karaoke, Keigo había molestado tanto a Ichigo para ir que Rukia escucho y se entusiasmó al igual que él, así que al fin y al cabo habían estado allí, pero el shinigami sustituto no estaba del todo feliz ¿Por qué? Bueno, hace poco había comenzado a "salir" con Rukia y habían tenido una conversación hace unos días

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban en su habitación, el estudiando filosofía y ella comiendo galletas y leyendo revistas. Algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba estudiar, un pensamiento, un recuerdo. Rukia había estado hablando con un chico de un curso más arriba que ellos animada, casi todos los recesos él iba a buscarla, le regalaba flores, dulces y hasta un peluche de Chappy. Lo que tenían no era serio, unos besos por aquí o unos abrazos por ahí. Pero nunca le había dicho algo formal como "¿quieres ser mi novia?" ni nada. Dejo de estudiar y se quedó viendo a la chica._

_- ¿qué pasa? – dijo sintiendo su mirada en ella _

_- nada – _

_- ¿entonces? – pregunto volteando a verlo_

_- tan solo pensaba – dijo volviendo al cuaderno _

_- y… ¿en qué pensabas? – pregunto acercándose a él._

_- por qué… _

_- ¿el porqué de qué?_

_- del porque… me quieres._

_La muchacha se quedó helada, ¿realmente le había preguntado eso? Se sonrojo y el la vio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos estaba a punto de besarla, pero ella se separó y salió de la habitación… no le hablo durante todos esos días. Hasta el día del Karaoke._

_**Fin FLASH BACK**_

Su mirada estaba perdida en ella, mientras conversaba con Inoue y Tatsuki. Keigo estaba cantando felizmente y con un tono horrible. De pronto la canción termino y llamo enérgicamente a Rukia para que cantara. Ella se levantó sin chistar.

- cantare… - viendo las canciones en pantalla – esta.

- ¡dedícala! – grito Keigo.

- uhm… es la respuesta a una pregunta que me hicieron hace días – dijo cerrando los ojos.

_lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like your smile__  
><em>_I like your vibe__  
><em>_I like your style__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_And I, I like the way, you're such a star__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you, hey__  
><em>

El escuchaba la canción atentamente, ¿respuesta? ¿Se refería a él? Sintió cosquilleos en la panza. Se sonrojo pero trato de disimularlo tomando el jugo que tenía en la mesa, mientras que ella seguía cantando feliz.

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too__  
><em>_Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

_[chorus]_

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_**I'm not sure you know**__  
><em>_**That the reason I love you, is you**__**  
><strong>__**Being you, just you**__  
><em>_Yea the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you_

Estaba emocionada con la canción. Había escuchado aquella canción el otro día. Cuando él le pregunto no supo que responderle, le había pillado tan desprevenida que tan solo se largó a correr, con vergüenza lo ignoro durante días y hoy quería que el supiera… que ella no lo quería… lo amaba.

_lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like the way you misbehave__  
><em>_When we get wasted__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_**And how you keep your cool when I am complicated**__**  
><strong>__But that's not why I love you, hey_

_[bridge]_

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too__  
><em>_Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

Todos sonreían con la canción, e Inoue estaba aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, y Tatsuki tomaba su jugo. Ella seguía cantando con sus ojos cerrados, pronto los abrió y le quedo viendo detenidamente.

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_**And I'm not sure you know**__**  
><strong>__**That the reason I love you, is you**__**  
><strong>__**Being you, just you**__**  
><strong>__Yea the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you_

_Yeaaa_

_ohhhh, ohhhh_

_Even though we didn't make it through__  
><em>_**I am always here for you**__  
><em>_yea-a-a_

Ya todos sabían que ellos tenían algo, pero ellos no lo etiquetaban con relación, sino más bien "más que amigos menos que amantes" Ella lo miraba fijamente y el sintió su mirada, le devolvió la mirada y la vio sonrojada y sonriendo. Esa era la respuesta… ella no lo quería ella **LO AMABA**. Entendió y vio su error. Idiota.

_You're so beautiful__  
><em>_But that's not why I love you__  
><em>_I'm not sure you know__  
><em>_That the reason I love you, is you__  
><em>_Being you, just you__  
><em>_Yea the reason I love you__  
><em>_Is all that we've been through__  
><em>_And that's why I love you_

_la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)__  
><em>_la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)__  
><em>_la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)__  
><em>_la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)_

La musica dejo de sonar y ella bajo del "escenario" y se sentó al lado de él, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su mano con fuerza y lo miro.

- yo nunca te quise, idiota – dijo viendo a Inoue con Tatsuki cantar – yo siempre te amé. Desde siempre.

Ichigo soltó su mano y la abrazo fuertemente, ella solo sonreía tranquilamente, luego él dejo su brazo atrás de ella. Y ella tan solo tenía apoyada su cabeza en el cuerpo de él. No era necesario decirlo pero al parecer ya eran novios, pero por si ella no lo sabía, Ichigo se lo dejaría muy claro hoy en su casa… y en su habitación.

Canción: Avril Lavigne - I love you


	4. Y ahí estaba nuevamente

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, un día más había pasado y ella seguía suspirando cada vez que lo veía pasar. El corazón se le aceleraba tan solo con mirarlo "_¿estará bien hacer esto?"_ se preguntaba siempre. No entendía por qué no podía acercarse, siempre había sido una chica directa pero él le quitaba el aliento, el corazón se volvía loco, sus mejillas se teñían y sus pupilas de dilataban.

"_que nadie vea"_

Siempre lo esperaba detrás de un arbusto, a la misma hora "17:40" y en el mismo lugar. No sabía quién era, no sabía su nombre y jamás lo había visto antes. Pero esos cabellos hacían girar a cualquiera, esos ojos fulminantes. Esa leve sonrisa cuando se reía… si era perfecto. Aun recordaba su voz, cuando había chocado con él. Una voz profunda y misteriosa… tal vez tenia más años que ella… estaba claro ella siempre andaba con su uniforme y el de traje _"¿tendrá 26?" _se preguntaba… andaba con un maletín y se sentaba en la banca donde ella se ocultaba.

"_nervios…"_

Siempre tenía miedo que le descubriera… aunque había pensado en _excusas " se me cayó el monedero"_ o tal _vez " estoy haciendo un trabajo para la escuela"…_ eran patéticas pero como pensar en algo mejor cuando él estaba cerca… era una chiquilla enamorada, enamorada del sol lejano y distante… ¡Dios que guapo era! Pero era tan imposible…

"_Inalcanzable"_

Suspiro y se levantó. Vio su reloj "20:00 hrs" él ya no venía… su estómago rujió y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, estaba frente un parque con una fuente, sus aguas eran iluminadas por las luces que poseía y lo vio.

"_Destrozada lo vio"_

Vio su silueta siendo besado por una muchacha. Sus manos sudaron fuertemente, sus ojos se aguaron y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. ¿Qué iba hacer? Era obvio que él tuviera novia o esposa ¡podría tener hasta hijos! Menuda estupidez_… "Que tonta eres, Rukia Kuchiki"_ se dijo a sí misma. Sintió el frio entrar en todo su cuerpo, colándose en sus venas y congelando su triste corazón. Se sentía desnuda en plena nieve… pero el frio no se iría tan fácilmente ya que era un frio del alma. Volvió a suspirar soltando unas lágrimas, comenzó a caminar, dejo de mirar y avanzo con pasos largos quería dejar de ver esa escena.

-¡Ichigo! – escucho –

¿Así se llamaba? Era un nombre gracioso… pero era tierno, siguió caminando. Tal vez la estaba abrazando apasionadamente y ella estaba avergonzada. Apretó el bolso que llevaba contra su pecho y comenzó a correr.

"_Enamorada"_

Los días pasaron y no iba al parque. Se había enamorado… y dolía tanto, el sentir su corazón de esa forma. No miraba al caminar. No prestaba atención en clases y solía estar siempre sola. Tanto así que enfermo. Estaba siempre con tos y fiebre. Su hermano la tomo y la llevo al doctor, esperando que le dieran algo para su resfriado. Se despidió de ella y comento que la esperaría afuera, ya tenía 18 años no entraría más con ella.

"_Madura"_

Esperaba tranquilamente en la silla leyendo un libro. _"El niño que enloqueció de amor"._ Esa historia si era triste… pero el sentir como si la historia hablara de ella era más triste.

-Kuchiki Rukia, Consulta número 15 – dijeron por altavoz

Se levantó pesadamente y camino hacia donde le habían señalado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sentía que la fiebre volvía. Escondió la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda. Al entrar a la consulta el medico no estaba, se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos. _"que agradable"_ se dijo… el aroma era sutil, una mezcla de dulzor con algo único…

- disculpa la demora – dijo un hombre tras ella – estaba buscando unos expedientes.

-no hay problema –

- por favor, quítate los zapatos, la bufanda y el chaleco y recuéstate en la camilla.

Silenciosamente hizo lo que le dijo, hizo todo sin chistar y sin mirarlo. Estaba agotada _"debe ser la fiebre"_ se dijo. Se acostó y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Sintió el fonendoscopio frio en su piel, una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo. Apretó más sus ojos. Siguió haciendo lo mismo. Sintió aquel aroma pero esta vez era más fuerte. Respiro hondo y se embriago con ese dulce aroma.

"_Dilema…"_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y quedo embobada y se sonrojo. Era él. Ese hombre. ¡Era Ichigo! Se asustó y se sentó en la camilla golpeándose con él en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no sabía si era por la fiebre o era por la vergüenza. Comenzó a ponerse los zapatos rápidamente, él se dedicaba simplemente a verla. Busco su chaleco y su bufanda. Giro para verlo, estaba apoyado en la camilla, viéndola detenidamente. Se sintió invadida por esos ojos, ¡que ojos! Se sonrojo más. Estaba actuando como una idiota, trago sonoramente. Sentía la garganta seca, le dolía la cabeza y fuerte.

- p-perdón – dijo avergonzada – d-debo irme. Nuevamente perdón

- ¿Por lo de ahora o por espiarme todos los días? – dijo acercándose.

- ¿eh?

Se congelo, ¿sabia? Sus mejillas se tornearon más rojas, giro la cabeza y lo vio tan cerca que se apegó a la pared. Él la acorralo. Tomo uno de sus cabellos delicadamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto él

- ¿q-que sucedió de qué? – respondió apenada.

- porque no has ido a verme – le dijo viéndola –

"_Melancolía"_

Vio sus ojos tristes, tal vez era su imaginación, quería pensar que era su imaginación, el único problema era que no pensaba. Necesitaba zafarse le dolía respirar y su corazón estaba tan acelerado que le llegaba a doler.

- n-no sé de qué me habla – dijo mirando hacia otro lado – es primera vez que le veo

- no te hagas – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello – sé que siempre me viste tras esos arbustos en el parque…

¿La vio? ¡La vio! Con un demonio la había visto, como no siempre fue mala jugando a las escondidas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? ¿Una de sus excusas? Sería muy tonto… aunque nada en ese momento estaba bien ¿Por qué la tenía contra la pared? ¿Se quería aprovechar de su sentimiento? No podía ser así… ¿o sí?

- déjeme – dijo decidida – por favor aléjese de mí.

- ¿qué te deje? – La miro sorprendido – vaya… - se alejó y se sentó en su silla – discúlpame Rukia – dijo mirándola- no suelo comportarme así…

- … - la muchacha simplemente lo veía.

- es tan solo que, bueno no siempre una escolar me sigue durante seis meses y llega a mi consulta después y hace como si nunca me hubiera visto –

- y-yo… -

- no estoy pidiendo que te disculpe, tan solo quiero saber por qué dejaste de ir al parque ¿te sucedió algo? – pregunto con sinceridad –

- no… -

- ¿te hicieron algo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño –

- ¡n-no! – dijo apenada –

- ¿entonces? –La miro un tanto triste - ¿Por qué dejaste de ir?

- p-por qué…

"_no puedo interponerme"_

- porque… estaba con su novia la última vez que le vi en el parque, además era algo tonto si lo pensaba bien – dijo sonriendo tristemente – soy una chiquilla doctor Kurosaki. Tan solo tengo 18 años y usted ya debe tener familia con su novia o su esposa… - dijo acercándose a la puerta – discúlpeme si le incomode…

- ¿novia? – Pregunto - ¿Qué novia?

- la muchacha de cabellos como los suyos, de linda figura – dijo sin mirar y soltando una lagrima – ella

- ella no es mi novia, es una amiga de infancia que… - raspo su voz – se me declaro aquella vez…

- uh… - dijo suspirando y saliendo de la consulta – aun así disculpe, con su permiso.

La muchacha salió de la consulta y cerró la puerta tras ella comenzó a correr y se escondió, sintió los pasos apresurados de él, y lo vio pasar a toda velocidad. Quería llorar, pero no podía su hermano la estaba esperando en el auto. Bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, se arregló al llegar al primer piso y subió al auto. Le dijo que necesitaba unos medicamente y que ella los compraría. Él asintió y fueron a casa.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo había sido tan rápido y enigmático. Él era enigmático, era una estrella inalcanzable, una estrella fugaz que va a diferentes lugares y no sabes dónde aparecerá. Suspiro confundida y abrazo su peluche, mañana seria otro día y ahora sí que no volvería a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki… su médico.

Al día siguiente la chica fue a la escuela, aún estaba mareada y con tos, usaba un gorro y una bufanda que dejaba ver solamente sus ojos viólaselos. Las clases terminaron normal, se entretuvo haciendo unas copias de castellano. Al salir vio a muchas chicas juntas afuera de la escuela, estaban rodeando un automóvil negro descapotable lo que era un poco tonto ya que el tiempo decía que iba a llover, todas gritaban y suspiraban, la curiosidad le mato y se acercó a ver. Estaba él sentado en el auto, tranquilamente con una bufanda roja, miro hacia ella y sonrió.

- Hola, Rukia – dijo tranquilamente

- Ichig- digo, Kurosaki-k-kun, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto sorprendida y avergonzada por las miradas fijadas en ella –

- vine a recogerte, necesito hablar contigo – dijo bajando del auto – vamos

Tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo al auto, ella se dejó llevar y subió sin chistar. Algo había en él que hacía que todo le volviera loca… que sus hormonas se dispararan. Nunca antes había sentido algo así y esa sensación le comenzaba a gustar.

"_Amor…"_

Iban en el auto sin decir nada, él había puesto el techo por la lluvia y esta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, en cambio ella había llamado a su hermano diciendo que se iba a quedar en casa de una compañera a estudiar y que no se preocupara. Se sentía incomoda, ¿Qué quería? Se suponía que no le volvería a ver nunca más, que le iba a olvidar y seguiría con su vida… detuvo el auto, todo estaba oscuro y pudo ver las luces de la ciudad, era un mirador…

- bien Rukia – dijo mirando hacia adelante – dime porque…

- porque… ¿Qué? – pregunto encogiéndose

- porque comenzaste a verme cada día – giro a verla –

-¿p-porque? – se sonrojo – pues… porque… porque…

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir bajo la mirada y veía su falda de escuela, tenía las manos en sus piernas y en forma de puño, un nudo en la garganta se formó, estaba sonrojada, sin saberlo estaba llorando. No quería parecer una loca… pero la verdad era que cuando habían chocado ella se había quedado perdida en sus ojos, y sintió sus fuertes brazos en ella… y esa calidez que jamás había sentido.

- no llores – dijo él abrazándola – tranquila no llores.

No podía detenerse, realmente se había enamorado y sentía tan tonta… se había enamorado de un hombre que realmente la veía como una chiquilla. Podía utilizar la palabra amor… se sentía tan débil, inocente y desprotegida… y mientras más le abrazaba, mas lloraba.

- vamos Rukia, deja de llorar, porque no hay porque llorar –decía acariciándole la cabeza –

- s-si lo hay – dijo –

- haber… dime ¿cuál es el motivo? –

- que soy una completa tonta – decía con dificultad – te he molestado por 6 meses, es una idiotez, soy una chiquilla pero…

- ¿pero? – pregunto

- p-pero me enamore de ti Ichigo - dijo agrandando su llanto – cuando sonreías al ver los perros al caminar, o cuando leías el diario en la banca, cuando estabas sumergido en tus pensamientos o cuando mirabas al cielo y se te caía una pequeña lagrima –decía – cuando estabas tan cansado que tenías el ceño fruncido a cada momento… me enamore de cada expresión – llevo sus manos al rostro – perdóname

-¿perdonarte? – dijo alejándola y tomándola de los hombros – no tengo que perdonarte.

"_Locura"_

La beso sin previo aviso, ella cerro los ojos aun con lágrimas y se dejó llevar, sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados y ambas bocas se necesitaban. Comenzaron a recorrer cada uno con sus lenguas. Sin saber cómo, ella estaba acostada en una cama, siendo besada lujuriosamente por él. No se cuestionaba nada solo quería sentir, quería sentirlo. Quería… estar con él.

"_Lujuria"_

Sintió los rayos del sol en su cara, comenzó a moverme y sintió unas sábanas suaves, comenzó a moverse más y se sintió pequeña. Al abrir un ojos vio que estaba en una cama grande, que NO era su cama, se sentó y sintió las sabanas recorrer su cuerpo hasta caer en su regazo, y vio que estaba desnuda. Se tapó y se sonrojo al recordar. Vio a su lado y no estaba. ¿Se aprovechó de ella? Se horrorizo y unas lágrimas salieron, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? …

"_tonta no, enamorada"_

Dios y ahora ¿Dónde estaba? No podía exigir ni pedir nada, Ichigo no había prometido nada. Hundió más su cabeza. Tanto que no sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación hasta que toco su cabeza.

- ¿otra vez llorando? –dijo él.

Estaba sin polera y con un pantalón de pijama negro, su cabello estaba alborotado y le sonreía tan dulcemente que se sonrojo nuevamente.

- te traje algo para comer, no soy una gran chef, pero creo que me quedo bueno – dijo sentándose a su lado –

- c-creí que te habías ido – dijo apenada –

- ¿irme? Pero si es mi casa ¿Dónde podría irme? – Dijo llevando una tostada a su boca-

- es tan solo que… - dijo mirando a otra parte –

- pensaste que me había aprovechado de ti… - dijo mirándola – Rukia, no soy ese tipo de hombre. Si quisiera algo de una noche no estaría con una escolar porque no soy un depravado. Es que cuando te veo, recuerdo cuando quedabas viéndome o cuando cruzábamos y estabas con tus amigas riendo, resplandeciendo. Me gustaba tu mundo o como te brillaban esos ojos cuando veías una tienda de muñecos. Me gusto tu inocencia, eres una chica genuina que no necesita nada más que su personalidad y esencia… me gusto eso de ti – dijo revolviéndole sus cabellos – cuando te vi con uniforme me asuste, trate de ignorarte, pero el ver cómo me mirabas por los arbustos realmente me sorprendió y me di la oportunidad…

- Ichigo… - dijo sorprendida

- me di la oportunidad de enamorarme, tal como tú.

La muchacha sonrió y se tiro a sus labios olvidando su desnudes. Estaba llena de dicha y de felicidad. Él le estaba abrazando, le amaba ¡La amaba! Su corazón estaba completo. No le importaba lo que diría la gente, sus compañeros ni su hermano. Ella estaba feliz y eso bastaba.


	5. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

**POV'S Ichigo**

Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque hace 5 años deje a la mujer que amaba y deseaba por otra que se me declaro y yo por despecho, enojo del momento que se yo, acepte y ahora… estoy aquí, en una casa que debería ser un hogar pero que no lo siento, estoy haciendo infeliz a una mujer que no se no merece. Maldita sea, un imbécil.

- Kurosaki-kun – dijo una mujer asomándose a la habitación de estudio

- ya te dije, Inoue llámame por mi nombre – dijo el hombre viendo unos papeles.

- la cena está servida – dijo sonrojada – y te-tendremos visitas

- ¿visitas? – Dijo mirándola - ¿Quién?

- sorpresa – le grito desapareciendo –

Genial ahora no se a quien tendré que verle la cara ¿a su hermano? ¿A mi padre y mis hermanas?, verlos y saber que saben la verdad, que la mujer a mi lado me ama pero yo… solo estoy con ella por deber y no por querer.

- ¡Kurosaki-san!

¿Por qué hasta el día de hoy no es capaz de decir mi nombre?, y ahí está ella, con una falda rosa hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca con encajes, su cabello naranja medio recogido… ¿Por qué no puedo amarla?

- dime Inoue – dijo acercándose

- ¿Cómo luzco? – pregunto inocentemente

- te ves… - hizo una pausa – muy bien

- oh… gracias – respondió – supongo – susurro

- ¿dijiste algo? – volteo

- ¡n-nada! – movió sus brazos y el timbre sonó - ¡Bienvenidos!

Voltee a la puerta y vi a mi colega y amigo, Ishida. Venia sonriendo al verla, sé que mira a Inoue hace tiempo con otros ojos… pero ¿Qué voy hacer? Interponerme y decir "¡alto!" ¿Siendo que no la amo? No… para mí el amor hace tiempo se esfumo.

- ven, no seas tonta – dijo Ishida viendo a alguien que no se veía

Y se asomó por la puerta, llevaba pantalones negros ajustados hasta el tobillo, una blusa larga que le llegaba al muslo, un cinturón negro en su cintura y zapatos rojos. Su cabello estaba suelto a los hombros y ese mechón rebelde que recordaba siempre.

- ¡Rukia-chan! – Grito la peli naranja- ha pasado mucho tiempo

- así es… Inoue – dijo ella un poco incomoda – perdón por no avisar que vendría, Ishida fue a buscarme al aeropuerto

- ¡¿aeropuerto? ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Inoue

- en Roma, estaba haciendo unos informes para la empresa de mi hermano y para Ukitake-san – dijo la muchacha que dirigió la vida hacia él – Hola, Ichigo.

**FIN POV'S Ichigo**

La quedo viendo detenidamente, nunca pensó que ella estaría ahí, luego de lo que había pasado hace tiempo.

_FLASH BACK_

_En el departamento de soltero de Ichigo, estaban los dos de pie, mirándose mutuamente._

_- ¿te casaras? – pregunto incrédula_

_- si… con Inoue – dijo él viendo hacia otro lado_

_- ah… - bajo la mirada – entonces…_

_- dime que no – la miro – dime que no me case_

_- ¿de qué hablas, Ichigo? – lo quedo viendo –_

_- dime que no me case y no me casare – le dijo alzando la voz y tomándola de los hombros_

_- Ichigo – dijo su nombre en susurro – nosotros, digo yo no… no puedo decirte eso_

_- ¡si puedes! Tan solo dime que no quieres que me case –_

_- no soy quien para decirte eso, soy tu amiga… - bajo su mirada nuevamente – soy tan solo…_

_- Rukia… ¿Qué quieres? – la miro fijamente_

_- quiero… quiero que seas feliz Ichigo – la chica soltó una lagrima_

_- ¿entonces?_

_- quiero que seas feliz… si tu decidiste casarte – se alejó de él – si tu elijes… si elijes que la felicidad esta con ella – tomo sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta – cásate, y se feliz. _

_Al decir eso la chica salió del departamento, dejándolo ahí con palabras amargas en su boca y en sus oídos, rompiendo su corazón y sembrando la tristeza._

_- tu eres mi felicidad… - dijo soltando una lagrima – _

_Mientras que apoyada en la puerta, llorando silenciosamente, apretando su cartera fuertemente estaba ella._

_- y tú la mía… Ichigo – dijo en susurro para comenzar a irse _

_Fin Flash Back_

Inoue veía tristemente la escena, ambos se veían y vio que el brillo en los ojos de su esposo estaba cambiando o mejor dicho había vuelto. Suspiro y bajo la mirada, pero Ishida puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió. Ella sabía que él no la amaba, siempre se había dicho "con mi amor bastara" pero cuan equivocada estaba. Él jamás podría amarla como amaba a su amiga; nunca le guardo rencor, tal vez era ella la que se había entrometido entre ellos dos…

- ¿pasamos a la mesa? –dijo sonriendo –

- s-si, adelante – dijo Ichigo nervioso

- gracias – dijeron Ishida y Rukia al unísono.

Ichigo e Ishida se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que las mujeres fueron a la cocina a buscar los platos de la cena. Ambos no decían nada ¡qué dirían! ¿Qué él no amaba su esposa? o ¿Ishida decirle a la cara a su amigo que quería, que amaba a su esposa y que él SI podía hacerla feliz? No… era absurdo. Mientras que en la cocina las cosa estaban silenciosas hasta que Inoue comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Rukia preocupada y acercándose a ella

- p-perdóname – dijo aproblemada

-¿perdonarte? ¿Porque? –dijo la chica ofreciéndole pañuelos

- p-por arruinar tu felicidad… por quedarme con tu felicidad, Rukia-chan ¡perdóname! – y abrazo a la peli negra, esta tan solo se limitó a sonreír tristemente y abrazarla.

- no tengo porque perdonarte, Inoue – dijo alejándola – él tomó la decisión, tú no tienes la culpa tú fuiste honesta y confesaste tu amor hacia la persona que amas… por ello no se debe pedir perdón tonta – dijo sonriendo –

- p-pero Rukia-chan tú – la miro con lágrimas en los ojos-

- yo, tengo que avanzar simplemente ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si finalmente él te eligió a ti – le acaricio su mejilla – ven sécate esas lagrimas que a Ishida no le gustara verte así…

- ¿eh? –se sonrojo –

- Tranquila Inoue… sé que Ishida se te ha declarado y tú por Ichigo lo rechazaste… pero si no eres feliz… deberías darte la oportunidad – tomo unos platos – tranquila el secreto está conmigo hasta la muerte…

Dicho eso la peli negra salió de la cocina con los platos, le sirvió primero a Ishida y luego a Ichigo. Sus corazones se aceleraron, rosaron sus brazos y sintieron una descarga eléctrica, cinco años no habían sido suficientes para que sus cuerpos se olvidaran y mucho menos para que sus corazones los desplazaran. La cena estuvo tranquila, Inoue e Ishida conversaban animadamente, algunas veces Rukia se metía en la conversación o alagaba la comida de ella pero no miraba a Ichigo a la cara, mientras que él tenía sus ojos en ella.

- bueno… creo que me voy –dijo la peli negra – ya pasa de media noche.

- te dejare en la puerta, Rukia-chan – dijo Inoue.

Las dos chicas se alejaban de la puerta, pero Rukia se volteo y miro a los muchachos que estaban en la mesa.

- buenas noches… - sonrió levemente, abrazo a Inoue – se feliz… Inoue

Y diciendo eso ella se fue, Ichigo se levantó y quedo al lado de su esposa, viendo la puerta cerrada. Tenía tantas emociones, tristeza, angustia, rabia. Nuevamente ella se iba y él se quedaba parado como un completo idiota sin hacer nada, su esposa lo miro fijamente y suspiro, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso dulcemente.

- ve… -dijo al separarse – ve por la felicidad… Ichigo, que no se escape nuevamente

- ¿Inoue? – dijo sorprendido

- yo se… que la amas… perdóname por interponerme, pero quiero que seas feliz y esa felicidad no es conmigo, es con Rukia así que ve – le dijo sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta - ¡rápido!

- gracias… - la abrazo y salió rápidamente de la casa –

Inoue se quedó viendo la espalda de su tal vez ex – marido, Ishida se le acerca y la abraza a lo que ella se sonroja notoriamente.

- tranquila… eso fue un gesto muy dulce, y fue el correcto – le dijo al oído – felicidades

- Ishida… - la muchacha comenzó a llorar suavemente –

- tú también deberías ser feliz…

- empezare a serlo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, él limpiándole las lágrimas y ella sonrojada, si ahora a ella le tocaba ser plenamente feliz. Ichigo corría lo más que podía, no veía a la muchacha bajita. Comenzó a desesperarse, no podía ser que ella se marchara nuevamente de su vida, que la chica perfecta era ella. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio en la plaza una mujer sentada en un columpio, se acercó lentamente y vio a esos ojos violetas perdidos en la noche, en el brillo de las estrellas, la luz de luna reflejar su rostro sutilmente, era simplemente hermosa.

- Rukia – dijo suavemente

- ¿Ichigo? – Volteo ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vengo… - quedo viéndola – vengo por algo que se perdió hace mucho tiempo y que tú te llevaste

- ¿algo? Si fuera por eso me hubieras contactado y te lo hubiera mandado por correo – respondió ella sorprendida y confusa –

- no se puede enviar por correo – dijo acercándose –

- ¿no? ¿Qué es?

- mi felicidad Rukia… tú la llevaste cuando te fuiste y ahora no dejare que se vaya, porque para mí, la felicidad eres tu… ahora te preguntare nuevamente ¿qué quieres?

Ella quedo viéndolo sorprendida y sonrojada… ¿Qué quería? Eso era simple, quería ser feliz como muchos, quería tener una vida tranquila y plena…

- Quiero – dijo mirándolo – quiero felicidad en mi vida, no quiero vivirla ya a momentos, la quiero siempre…

- entonces – le pregunto abrazándola

- quiero mi felicidad contigo –

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se besaron, un beso que había tardado 5 años en llegar y llenar de regocijo sus corazones que ahora se encontraban y volverías a saber que era la felicidad.


End file.
